


Praise and Worship

by GalaxyOverdose



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Religion, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyOverdose/pseuds/GalaxyOverdose
Summary: Luciel was learning that there were many ways one could worship.





	

She was his savior. 

 

She was his sin. 

 

And he worshipped her all the while. 

 

Luciel was learning that there were many ways one could worship. For most of his life he only knew of the conventional way; by going to church and confessing your sins followed by a prayer for forgiveness. 

 

Strangely enough that always left him feeling worse. 

 

He always thought it was just him, so he would go back and pray and worship more. 

 

But with her version, or their version, it seemed healthier. Their version gave him peace of mind. 

 

When he worked late into the night she slept on the couch next to him as he sat with his laptop on his lap, unaffected by the tapping of keys or the bright lights of the screen. 

 

She cooked his favorite meals whenever he wanted, no matter if they had already had it that week or not. 

 

She comforted him though his nightmares, rubbing and scratching his back lightly as she hummed some of the songs he liked until he fell back asleep. 

 

She would kiss his neck and chest as they slept, tracing her fingers along the ridges of his abs. 

 

But his worship was nice as well. 

 

He would praise her with words and kisses, pushing her long hair to the side to expose the column of her throat. 

 

He knelt in front of her and left marks on her stomach and hipbones before kneeling his head down to nip at her thighs. 

 

He would make sure she knew she belonged to him, whether it was spoiling her with a flower delivery at work or spelling his own name as he ate her out, eyes staring directly up at her as he did it. 

 

Luciel begged for forgiveness when he felt he didn't deserve her. When she baked him cupcakes on his birthday for the first time, when she bought him toy versions of his cars after he sold them all to pay for their house, or when she whispered so softly and sweetly how much she adored every part of him. 

 

He would run his eyes underneath his glasses and hide his face from her with his heart full and on his sleeve. 

 

She place her hand under his chin and turn him so their eyes met. 

 

"Don't hide from me, Luc," she would whisper. 

 

And he would crash again, resting his head in her lap and sob as she ran her hands through his hair. 

 

He would fall asleep like that sometimes and he would let her carry him to bed. 

 

"I love you, Luciel."

 

He would smile as she said it.

 

"And I'm so thankful for you," would be what he would fall asleep too.

 

This worship worked for him. 

 

It left him feeling happy. Clean. Worth it.

 

Worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe one day I'll come up with a good title.
> 
> Just a small drabble I wrote at work.


End file.
